The World Academy Trip to the Beach
by HetaliaNerdFanficWriter
Summary: Whats better than nations in school well nations at the beach for school Warning Triggers include- Potty Talk, SMS, ukraines boobie bounce :3, Anime style nose bleeds and bathing suits. Boy X Boy pairings. Dont like yaoi GET OUT OR DEAL W/ IT!
1. Chapter 1

At the World Acadamey it was a big feild trip day to the beach. At 6am all the students gathered to the bus area with everything packed for 2 whole days of beach sun fun! "ughhhh its so early. i should be asleep right now" america conplained. "plus the sun isnt even up yet!" "Shut it you git we all wanna be asleep, do what im doing listen to music and sleep on the way there" england said taking his head phones out. "gonna listen to your one direction and adele" "of course not! at least not one direction...thats for teenage girls like you" england snapped. "has anyone seen francy pants? were leaving in 20 minutes" america said looking around The frenchman walked slowly toward them "dont look at me i didnt get my beauty sleep" he said blocking hsi head with his bags. "i only got 6 not 8. hopefully the bus ride will bne like 5 hours." he yawned. Germany was carring the small italian boy. "he refused to get up" "dude hes like a cat." america joked with a patheic laugh. "nein cats actually get up" China was asleep on his bag next to the group. He was hugging hs hello kitty plush that japan got him "da~ isnt that cute" "how are you awake? most of us want to murder the school for making us wake this early" england said. "da~ you see i always wake up at 5 and exercise." "I always thought you were crazy" england muttered. Japan walked over. "morning everyone" he said. "i see italy-san has failed to wake up" "ja hell wake up when he wants to cause i said we were out of pasta and he just slept" "if that wont wake him a earthquake wont" japan said. The Bus soon arrived "da~ china wake up were leaving" russia kicked china "owww you ass im coming! aru~" china got up and loaded his bag with the others and boarded the bus. Germany places italy to his left and japan sat to his right. England sat in the 2 seater next to them with the sleeping france, in front of them was America and canada then in the 3 seater in front of germany were belarus russia and china. "ok students time for our 3 hour drive to the private beach! There are bathrooms on this bus just ask please." the teacher said sitting down. Some nations drifted into sleep, others listened to music or chatted with the others. The bus started to drive on this very long ride... 


	2. Chapter 2

Prussia was playing flappy bird on his phone "yes im so awesome! 1130 times through the tunnel!" "Prussia quiet down some people are trying to sleep, _including me_" Hungary said.

"whatever this american game is so awesome!" "if i have to tell you again to shut up ill take your phone" "whaaaa fine" he crosed his arms "you dont have to be a bitch about it" Prussia slumped in his seat.

France was snoring. It was irrating England. He could hear it through his Adele. He took his headphones off. "you damn frog wake up" england said shaking the frenchman. "...5 more minutes mommy..." france muttered. England couldnt help but laugh.

"liiiieet how long have we been like on this bus" poland complained. "about an hour" Lithuania awnswered flipping through a book. "what are you like reading, can i read along ith you im like super bored" "im just reading something random i got from the library before we left" "is it interesting like with action!" "no its just a ordinary book" "booooooring." "why not just listen to music or nap"

"cause liet i wanna talk to you! we dont like talk as much anymore since we have different classes and you wouldnt join the fashion club" "well i guess we cou;d talk for a little bit." lithuania said closing his book.

"oh Norway im so excited to see you in your bathing suit~" denmark said gaining a small nose bleed from picturing it in his mind. -punch- denmark hit his head against the window "its better when you _**dont**_ talk"

"come on admit it, this is going to be fun. Sunshine and fresh air. you spent a lot of time playing world of warcraft" "i wish they let us bring laptops." norway muttered.

America played his DS. "japan stop being better than me!" he yellled. he was playing along with japan china and canada. Canada quietly played next him "also whos this guy beating all of us!" china yelled. "its ya know uh uh uh hmmm i dont know"

France, finally, woke up. "my beauty sleep is complete you all may look at my gorgoeus self" france said. England and Prussia bursted laughing cause they drew on his face. "what? is there something on my face?" france questioned.

"Students we will be there in an half an hour so wake up and be prepared to find your bags" the teacher said. the bus cheered. they didnt like being in the stuffy bus.


End file.
